Mission Impossible
by MiiruMiyuki
Summary: Tsunade ma za zadanie zadowolić spragnioną rozrywki Wioskę Liścia. Biedna, ścigana przez terminy kobieta nie wie, w co się pakuje...Epidemia głupawki się rozprzestrzenia...Jeśli akurat masz chwilkę wolnego czasu, to przeczytaj
1. Chapter 1

Pewnego razu coś mi odbiło i napisałam taki oto fanfic:-) Cóż, osobiście uważam, że określić go można miksem groteski z parodią, więc jeżeli jesteś osobą wyjątkowo wyczuloną na głupotę, to lepiej tego nie czytaj:-)

MISSION IMPOSSIBLE

Wschodził piękny, nowy dzień. Słońce świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały, rzeka szemrała, a normalni ludzie właśnie zaczęli opuszczać krainę snów i wstawać, aby jak zwykle przeżyć kolejny, nudnie idealny dzień. Jedynym odstępstwem od tego cudownie idealnego poranka była trójka młodych osób, ledwo stojących na nogach na moście. Ich oczy wskazywały na to, że dzisiejsza noc nie należała do tych przespanych, a potargane włosy na to, że opuszczali dom w pośpiechu. Byli to oczywiście Sakura, Sasuke i Naruto, czekający na jak zwykle spóźniającego się Kakashiego. Nagle usłyszeli wesołe:

- Hej wszystkim!

- Spóźniłeś się Kakashi-sensei! – krzyknęli wszyscy razem.

- Tak? A która godzina?

- Szósta! Miałeś być o czwartej!

- Już szósta? Ojej... przepraszam, przepraszam... wiecie, spotkałem pewną napaloną fankę i nie chciała się ode mnie odczepić. W końcu musiałem jej dać to zdjęcia z gorących źródeł, które zrobiłem ci Sasuke.

- Cooooooooo! – wrzasnął Sasuke.

- Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – wrzasnęła jeszcze głośniej Sakura.

- He? Nie kumam. – powiedział Naruto, ale na wszelki wypadek też krzyknął. - Coooo?

- Czy... czy... to... to... to były tamte zdjęcia? – Sasuke był naprawdę wściekły.

- Hmmm... chyba właśnie tak.

- Kakashi-sensei... – Sakura patrzyła na nauczyciela takim wzrokiem, jakby go chciała zabić. – Jak mogłeś! Dlaczego mnie ich nie dałeś!

Sasuke i Kakashi fiknęli.

- Sakura-chan, o co chodzi? – Naruto znowu nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.

- Nieważne... – warknęła Sakura.

„Kakashi... jeszcze nadejdzie dzień, w którym się zemszczę... kurde... myślałem, że spaliłem negatywy... skąd on je miał! A może blefuje? Tak, na pewno blefuje. Nie ma się czym martwić. Tak, właśnie tak."

- Hmph! Trudno. A więc Kakashi-sensei, idziemy w końcu do Hokage-sama po tą misję, czy nie? – spytał w swoim normalnym stylu.

- Zatem chodźmy. – uśmiechnął się Kakashi-sensei, chociaż nie było tego widać pod maską.

Gdy już dotarli do siedziby Hokage, zastali tam także Lee, Nejiego, Tenten, Hinatę, Kibę, Shino, Shikamaru, Choujiego i Ino, która od razu rzuciła się na szyję Sasuke. Ten z kolei spojrzał na nią jak na natrętną muchę i czekał aż zejdzie.

- Ino, ty świnio! Natychmiast go puszczaj! – wkurzyła się Sakura, nadal nieco nabuzowana wcześniejszym zdarzeniem.

- Ooo... Sakura. A kto ci dał prawo głosu wielkoczoła bekso?

- Iiiinooo! – Sakura niemal płonęła.

- Hej Ino, skończ się wygłupiać i choć tu. – zawołał Shikamaru.

- Daj mi spokój!

- Ech... kusou mendoukse...te baby... – pokręcił w odpowiedzi tamten.

- Ech... – zawtórował mu Asuma.

- Co wy tu robicie, co Hinata? – spytał się Naruto.

- Hee! Na... Naruto-kun! – twarz dziewczyny oblał leciutki rumieniec. – My... my mamy wyruszyć w misję i dlatego... – odpowiedziała swoim cichutkim głosikiem.

- He? – Naruto po raz trzeci w tym dniu nic nie kumał.(Dziwne, bo przyzywanie żab mu idzie całkiem nieźle, prawda:-))

- Proszę już wszystkich o spokój. – powiedziała Tsunade, która właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia W tym momencie Ino zlazła w końcu z Sasuke, któremu bardzo ulżyło i to dosłownie, a wszelakie rozmowy ucichły.

- Pewnie się zastanawiacie, dlaczego was tu wszystkich zebrałam. – tutaj Naruto pokiwał z powagą głową, a pozostali słuchali z uwagą. – Otóż będzie to jedno z najtrudniejszych zadań, jakie można postawić przed wami. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, mieszkańcy naszego miasta skończyli jego odbudowę po ataku Orochimaru i są spragnieni rozrywki. I to będzie wasze zadanie. Ja i Shizune wymyśliłyśmy, że wystawimy sztukę. Nie wiem czy ją znacie. Nazywa się „Romeo i Julia". – wszyscy popatrzeli po sobie. Nikt nie kojarzył tytułu. – Napisał ją jakiś tam Shakespeare. Opowiada ona historię dwojga zakochanych, którzy nie mogą być razem, bo ich rody się nienawidzą. Waszym zadaniem będzie odegrać poszczególne role, jasne?

„Dwoje zakochanych!" – pomyślały równocześnie Sakura i Ino. – „Ja i Sasuke musimy grać główne role!"

„Zakochani, tak?" – Naruto popatrzył w kierunku podekscytowanej Sakury. – „Ja i Sakura-chan będziemy idealnie pasować do głównych ról."

„He? Jakaś badziewna historyjka o miłości?" – pomyślał Sasuke. – „Jakoś mam złe przeczucia, co do tego..." – mimochodem spojrzał na Sakurę, a potem zerknął na Ino i aż go ciarki przeszły.

„Heee? Smutna historia dwojga zakochanych?" – Hinata splotła palce i zarumieniła się. – „Ach... może ja i Naruto-kun moglibyśmy... moglibyśmy..."

„Zakochani! Tak! To jest szansa! Gdybym tylko wraz z Sakurą-san mógł grać główne role, to wtedy zdecydowanie byłaby szansa na pogłębienie naszej znajomości!" – ścisnął pięść Lee, a w jego oczach zapłonął ogień.

„Aaach... Lee... on pewnie myśli o tej Sakurze czy jak jej tam..." – pokiwała z zrezygnowaniem Tenten. – „Jednakże gdybym to ja grała główną role, to może wtedy zostałabym dostrzeżona przez Tsunade-sama, a wtedy może stała by się moją nauczycielką! Aaach! Jakie to byłoby wspaniałe!" – rozpłynęła się w swoich marzeniach dziewczyna.

„Mam nadzieję, że mnie w to nie wplączą. Co ta Hokage sobie wyobraża?" – Nejiiemu nie za bardzo przypadł do gustu pomysł z sztuką.

„Rany... i po co to? Tylko będziemy marnować czas... ach... mendoukse..." – Shikamaru nie miał ochoty, żeby cokolwiek robić.

„Ciekawe czy będzie jedzenie za darmo? Hee... a może zagram główną rolę? Na przykład z Ino... hee... założę się, że będą sceny z całowaniem..." – uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli Chouji.

„Ciekawe czy my też będziemy grać?" – zastanawiał się Kurenai. – „Może by się udało... z Asumą..."

- Dobrze, teraz rozdzielę role! – powiedziała Tsunade.

„Tak, ten jest idealny na Romea." – pomyślała Hokage.

- Uchiha Sasuke, tak się nazywasz, prawda? – zwróciła się do biednego chłopaka.

- Taa... – ten z kolei już wiedział, co się święci.

- Będziesz grał Romea.

- A kto to?

- Ten główny, nieszczęśliwie zakochany bohater.

- Acha... a mogę odmó...(zamknął się w chwili, gdy zobaczył rozwścieczone spojrzenie Tsunade)...ech...

„Nieee..." – pomyślał.

„Taaak!" – pomyślały Sakura i Ino.

- Chwila! Chwila! Czemu Sasuke ma być Rome... ee..coś tam! – krzyknął Naruto i napotkał wściekłe spojrzenie Sakury i Ino.

- Bo tak zadecydowałam. – odpowiedziała krótko Tsunade.

„Dobra, teraz trzeba będzie obsadzić Julię." - zamyśliła się Tsunade i spojrzał na Hinatę.

- Co za niesprawiedliwość! Ciągle tylko Sasuke i Sasuke! Prawda Hinata? – klął Naruto.

- Ech... Ach... Naruto-kun... tak...

- He? - „Ona jest naprawdę dziwna.." – pomyślał.

„Nie... ta nie może być. Za cicha. Teraz swe spojrzenie przeniosła na Tenten."

„Uaa! Tsunade-sama patrzy w moją stronę! Tak! Tak! Może to ja będę miała główną rolę!" – pomyślała Tenten.

„Nie... za wysoka... poza tym za mało kobieca." – teraz Tsunade patrzyła na Ino i Sakurę. – „Rany... tylko one zostały? Ech... to chyba rozpęta wojnę, ale niech będzie." – postanowiła Tsunade.

- Sakura! Będziesz Julią! – zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

- Coooo! – Ino nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie została wybrana.

- Tak! – uśmiechnęła się uroczo Sakura. „Tak! Niech cię szlag Ino! Wygrałam! Tak, Tak! Tak! Shannarou!" – a to już Wewnętrzna Sakura.

- Czemu ona! – pytała rozżalona Ino.

- Bo bardziej pasuje. Julia powinna się różnić od pozostałych kobiet na scenie. – powiedziała Tsunade. Nie mogła przecież odpowiedzieć, że po prostu bardziej lubiła Sakurę i dlatego to jej dała tą rolę:P.

- He! Nic dziwnego! Z tym wieeelgachnym czołem na pewno będzie się wyróżniać! – prychnęła ze złością i zawiścią Ino.

- Ty za to nie miałabyś się czym wyróżniać, Ino, ty świnio. – syknęła uprzejmie Sakura.

- Jak chcesz Ino, tak masz na imię, prawda? To możesz być dublerką Sakury. Ale na razie daję ci rolę Niani Julii.

- To znaczy, że jeśli coś się Sakurze stanie i nie będzie mogła grać, to ja będę Julią?

- Tak.

- He...he... – oczy Ino się zaświeciły. W jej głowie pojawiło się wiele pomysłów. Tak bardzo wiele.

„Eee... nie gram głównej roli z Naruto-kun..." – posmutniała Hinata. – „Szkoda..."

„Ciekawe czemu Tsunade-sama mnie nie wybrała?" – zastawiała się Tenten. – „Ooo... wygląda na to, że Lee się załamał."

„Nie wybrano... mnie..." – wielkobrewy wpatrywał się w podłogę.

- Dobra, spokój. Nara Shikamaru, będziesz Merkucjem, a ty Inuzuka Kiba Benvolio. Naruto!

- Tak! – ożywił się chłopak.

- Będziesz Tybaltem.

- A kto to?

- Krewny Julii.

- Acha...

- Będziesz także dublerem Romea.

- Heee! – ucieszył się chłopak i spojrzał z dziwną miną w stronę Sasuke.

„No, nie..." – pomyślał Sasuke. – „To nie jest mój szczęśliwy dzień."

- Lee. Ty będziesz Parysem.

- Parysem? A kto to jest? – spytał Lee.

- Narzeczony Julii, wybrany jej przez ojca.

- Na...narzeczony! Cudownie! – ucieszył się Lee.

- Dobra. Lecimy dalej. Matką Julii będzie Hyuuga Hinata, a ojcem Hyuuga Neji.

- Co? – Nejiego zatkało.

- Hmm... a narratorem będzie Aburame Shino. Zostało jeszcze kilka mniej ważnych ról, które obsadzę później. Zaraz dostaniecie teksty, a pierwsza próba będzie o 14, nie spóźnijcie się. Acha! Ino, Naruto, tylko bez żadnych sztuczek, jasne?

- Tak Hokage-sama!

- Się wie, Tsunade-no-baa-chan!

- Hej! Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś mówił do mnie Hokage.

- Dobrze, nie ma sprawy Tsunade-no-baa-chan, nara! Idę na ramen! – Naruto wyleciał jak z procy z pomieszczenia.

Wszyscy inni normalnie podeszli po tekst, a potem wybyli z pokoju jak normalni ludzie. Ino szła pewnym krokiem przed siebie.

„Dobra... teraz tylko musze wymyślić sposób, by pozbyć się Sakury. Hmm... może zmienię się w Sasuke i zaproszę ją na spacer, a potem przywiążę do drzewa? Albo zawiążę ja i wepchnę do szafy, a potem zamknę? Albo naślę na nią moje ludożercze kwiaty? Albo spuszczę jej coś ciężkiego na głowę? Albo zmienię się w nią i powiem, że rezygnuję? Albo wejdę do jej umysłu i... tak! To będzie świetne!" – Ino naprawdę napaliła się na swój plan. Nagle jej rozmyślania przerwał głos Sakury, która akurat obok niej przebiegła.

- Sasuke-kun! Może razem przeczytamy tekst, co ty na to?

- Haa... – kiwnął głową zrezygnowany chłopak.

„O! Sasuke idzie z Sakurą! Idealna okazja!" – pomyślała Ino i zaczęła wprowadzać swój plan w życie.

Gdy Sasuke i Sakura po długim spacerze w końcu usiedli, Ino wykonała kilka pieczęci i szepnęła: Shintenshi no Jutsu!

W tym momencie jej ciało opadło bezwładnie na ziemię, a jej umysł znalazł się w Sakurze.

„No to jestem..." – zachichotała z zadowolenia.

- Sakura-cha...yyy, co się stało? – spytał Sasuke.

- Nie, nic, Sasuke-kun.

„Tak! Najpierw zrobię z Sakury idiotkę w oczach Sasuke, a potem ona sama zrezygnuje... tak! Na pewno załamie się i ja wtedy zagram Julię!"

- Sasuke-kun, o czym mówiliśmy?

- Że w tej scenie Romeo całuje Julię. – powiedział Sasuke.

- Aaach... taaak!

„Cooo! Sasuke-kun mówi o czymś takim tak po prostu! Nie! To niemożliwe, by byli w aż tak zażyłych stosunkach!" – Ino wpadła w lekka panikę. – „Chwila, muszę trzymać się planu. Chociaż..."

- Może... może to przećwiczymy, co? – spytał Sasuke.

„Heee! On jej proponuje pocałunek! Jak to możliwe! To sprawy zaszły aż tak daleko! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jednakże pokusa by pocałować Sasuke jest tak duża..."  
Ino zbyt dużo myślała i nawet nie zauważyła jak Sasuke był już tuż tuż.

- Co się stało Sakura...yyy...?

- Nie, nic... – Ino nie mogła się oprzeć urokowi Uchihy.

„Nic na to nie poradzę... On jest taki cudowny..." – rozmarzyła się Ino. – „Już wiem! Powiem mu potem, że okropnie całuje i że jest do niczego! To na pewno go do niej zniechęci!"  
Nagle Ino poczuła powiew chłodu.

- Iiinooo! Natychmiast wyłaź z mojej głowy! – warknęła Wewnętrzna Sakura.

W tym momencie Ino odskoczyła od Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan?

- Aaach! Natychmiast wyłaź Ino!

- Co! Jak to możliwe! Znowu! Jakim cudem! – pytała tamta.

- Jeśli nie chcesz abym zrobiła z ciebie mokrej plamy, natychmiast wynoś się z mojej głowy!

Sakura przybrała ogromne rozmiary. Ino nie miała wyboru. Wykonała pieczęć uwalniająca i wróciła do swojego własnego ciała.

- Sakura...yyyy... co ci się stało? – dopytywał Sasuke.

- Naruto! Natychmiast przestań! – krzyknęła Sakura.

- Co? – Sasuke odskoczył.

- Doskonale wiem, że to ty!

- Hee!

- Naruto! – nagle nadbiegł drugi Sasuke.

- Aaach! - Naruto przybrał swoją prawdziwą postać i zaczął uciekać.

- Naruto! – prawdziwy Sasuke był okropnie zły. – Co to miało znaczyć!

Naruto zaczął uciekać, a Sasuke podążył za nim.

- Aaaa! – z oddali Sakura usłyszała krzyk Naruto i odgłos ciosu.

„Nieźle się zaczyna..." – pomyślała.

CDN...


	2. Chapter 2

W końcu nadeszła godzina 14. Wszyscy, no prawie wszyscy (za wyjątkiem Kakashiego), zjawili się w umówionym miejscu czyli wielkim, starym teatrze Konohy.

- Ech... ten Kakashi znowu się spóźnia. A więc nadal jest taki. Trudno, zaczniemy bez niego. – zarządziła Tsunade.

„Rany... nie sądziłam, że to miejsce jest takie stare." – pomyślała Ino. – „Kurde... tylko patrzeć jak coś człowiekowi spadnie na łeb. Zapewne by to bolało. Ech... szkoda by było, gdyby Sakurze coś tak na łeb zleciało..." – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie Ino. – „Tak... wielka szkoda..." – spojrzała do góry na wiszący tam worek z piaskiem. – „Na przykład to..."

- Hej Ino! Zaczynamy! – ponaglił dziewczynę Shikamaru. – Rany, mendoukse.

- Pierwszy wychodzi narrator. Shino! Gdzie jest Shino! – dopytywała Hokage i reżyser równocześnie.

- Zdaje się, że Shino znalazł gniazdo jakichś mrówek, przylepił się do nich i chyba z nimi gada. – powiedział Kiba, a jego słowom zawtórował szczek Akamaru.

- Mrówek? Jakich mrówek? – Tsunade wstała z fotela i spojrzała na podłogę. – Rany boskie! Mrówki faraona!

- Mrówki faraona! – rozbrzmiało na scenie.

- Tsu...Tsu...Tsunade-sama! – zwróciła uwagę tamtej, drżącym głosem, Shizune.

- O co chodzi?

- Szczur!

- Co! Szczury też! Co jeszcze?

- Zdaje się, że karaluchy i pająki. – powiedział Shikamaru, który zdążył się rozejrzeć po budynku.

- Heee! – pani reżyser miała jeszcze jeden kłopot na swej głowie.

„Ciekawe czy te mrówki można by usmażyć i zjeść..." –zastanawiał się Chouji.

- Dobra, dzisiaj próba będzie na zewnątrz. Shizune – zwróciła się do towarzyszki – zamów jakiegoś gościa, który to wszystko usunie stąd. Byle do jutra.

- Już się robi.

Tak więc całe towarzystwo przeniosło się na pobliki skwerek i rozpoczęło czytanie swoich kwestii. Sasuke był nieco załamany, tym, co miał mówić, Naruto kombinował jakby go tu usunąć, Ino cały czas rozmyślała jakby do dogryźć Sakurze, która z kolei zadowolona z siebie analizowała kolejne linijki swojej roli. Tsunade dopiero teraz zaczynała sobie zdawać sprawę, że to przedstawienie, to chyba nie był zbyt dobry pomysł, jednakże skoro już wdepnęła w to bagno, to trzeba było jakoś się z niego wydostać, więc pani reżyser postanowiła przyłożyć się do swojej pracy z większym poświęceniem(tzn. postanowiła zacząc słuchać swoich aktorow, a nie jedynie tempo gapić się na nich). Z jej rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Hinaty. Była scena trzecia, aktu pierwszego. 

HINATA-PANI KAPULET:

Nianiu, gdzie córka! Zawołaj ją do mnie!

INO-NIANIA:

Na me panieństwo w dwunastej mej wiośnie, Już ją wołałam:"Baranku! Kana... cha...arku!" cha...cha... Uchow...cha...cha... waj Boże: „Julko, drogie dziecię!" – Ino-Niania, z ledwością powstrzymywała się od wybuchu śmiechu.

- Ino, nie możesz się śmiać! – wtrąciła pani reżyser.

- Ale zamiast „Baranku" czy „Kanarku" bardzie pasowałoby „Świnko". Kanarki są żółte, a baranki białe. Ona jest przecież różowa.

- Nieważne. Masz skończyć się śmiać.

- Dobrze.

SAKURA-JULIA:(która postanowiła zignorować Ino)

Kto mnie tu woła?

HINATA-PANI KAPULET:

Szmatka...yyy... znaczy Matka. – Hinata naprawdę chciała wczuć się w swoją rolę.

SAKURA-JULIA:

Jestem szma... eee... matko! Co mi rozkażesz?

- Idź się utop. – wtrąciła Ino.

- He? – Sakura zajrzała do tekstu. – Tego tu nigdzie nie ma. He... Iiinoooo!

- Skończcie się w końcu się wygłupiać. – Hokage opadały ręce.

- Dobrze... – mruknęła Ino.

Spokojnie było do rozmowy o Parysie, którego grał Lee.

HINATA-PANI KAPLUET

Czy może Parys jakie mieć nadzieje?

SAKURA-JULIA:

Jeśli w spojrzeniu rozetleje,

Choć nie przelecą ciekawe źrenice,

Za twoją wolą wskazane granice.

- Cóż, jego spojrzenie na pewno będzie dobrze zauważalne... – mruknął Naruto.

- Naruto! Skończ nabijać się z brwi Lee! – warknęła Sakura.

- Ale ja teraz nie mówię o jego brwiach tylko wielgachnych gałach.

- Naruto! Zamknij się!

ŁUP! – Naruto dostał potężną plombę w twarz.

- Ała... – jęknął.

- Naruto-kun! – westchnęła cicho Hinata. – Sakura... nie musiałaś chyba posunąć się aż tak daleko... – dodała jeszcze ciszej.

- He? Hinata? Coś mówiłaś? – spytała Sakura, która właśnie ochłonęła.

- Tylko... że nie musiałaś...

- Aaa... nic mu nie będzie. Ten koleś jest nie do zdarcia. Zupełnie jak garnki Zeptera. Chociaż...

- Dobra drogie panie, ale musimy czytać dalej. – wtrąciła się pani reżyser.

- Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! – wydzierała się Shizune. – Tsunade-sama! Tragedia!

- Tak, ten dramat akurat jest tragedią.

- Nie o to chodzi!

- A o co?

- Sprawdziłam datę. Przedstawienie jest jutro!

- Jak jutro, jak nie jutro? Za miesiąc!

- Nie! Jutro!

- Naprawdę!

- Sprawdziłam!

- No nie... – Tsunade załamała ręce.

- Tsunade-sama, co robimy?

- Skrócimy sztukę. Założę się, że nam wyjdzie!

„Zakłada się? To niedobrze..." – pomyślała Shizune.

- Tak! Będziecie trochę improwizować! Skrócimy do najważniejszych wątków. Nauczcie się tekstu na pamięć!

- A możemy pozmieniać kilka słów? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie Sasuke.

- Ale bez zmiany sensu wypowiedzi! Załatwię na jutro mikroporty! Będziemy wam mówić, co macie robić! Przeczytajcie dokładnie sztukę. Zostawimy tylko kilka scen. Zaraz wam pokażę, które.

- Hej wszystkim! – nagle rozległo się za plecami Tsunade. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, czy coś mnie ominęło?

- Kakashi-sensei... – mruknął Naruto, który oprzytomniał po ciosie Sakury.

- Potem ci wszystko opowiem Kakashi, a jeszcze później dostaniesz ochrzan za spóźnienie! – krzyknęła Tsunade, a następnie zaczęła ciąć i dostosowywać sztukę do własnych... nazwijmy to potrzeb.

- W końcu wyszła jedna wielka przeróbka, mająca z oryginałem jedynie wspólny tytuł.

- Pamiętajcie! Nauczcie się tekstu! Możecie poprzestawiać szyk zdania, jak będziecie potem mówić, ale na razie uczcie się tak jak tam jest napisane Jutro rano o 8 próba generalna! Nie spóźnić mi się, jasne Kakashi!

- Tak, tak. Przecież przeprosiłem.

„Cholera mam strasznie mało czasu, żeby wygryźć Sakurę! W dodatku ten knyp Uzumaki chyba chce się pozbyć mojego Romea!" –myślała gorączkowo Ino.

„Kurde... teraz to wywalenie Sasuke będzie jeszcze trudniejsze niż myślałem!" – Naruto był już naprawdę zdesperowany.

Wszyscy (no, prawie wszyscy...) ciężko pracowali przez całe popołudnie i uczyli się na pamięć tyle tekstu, ile tylko mogli.  
Tsunade jak wariatka latała po całej wiosce to za kostiumami, to za oświetleniem, to znów do baru po coś na wzmocnienie, to znowu do firmy, która miała wszystko zawieść na miejsce, to znowu do drukarni po bilety, to znów do baru po coś na wzmocnienie, to ponaglić tych od kostiumów i tych od świateł, to ponownie po coś na wzmocnienie, to po mikroporty, które miały zostać dostarczone nazajutrz rano, to znowu musiała pobiec po coś na wzmocnienie, to pozbierać się z ziemi po wpadnięciu na słup, który nie wiadomo skąd wyrósł na środku drogi, to po coś jeszcze tam. W końcu kobieta stwierdziła, że na dziś już starczy i postanowiła pójść do baru na drinka.  
Nastał kolejny dzień. Tsunade obudziła się z bólem głowy o równej siódmej rano. Z jękiem starała się podnieść z łóżka, lecz jeden nieostrożny ruch sprawił, że zleciała z niego z wielkim hukiem.

- Raaany... ale mi łeb napierdala... – jęknęła. –Shizuneee! Shizuneeeeee!

- Tak Tsunade-sama? – spytała posłusznie tamta, natychmiast zjawiając się na wezwanie skacowanej kobiety.

- Mamy może zsiadłe mleko, co?

- Mamy...

- To mi daj... raany... mój łeb...

- Shizune jak tylko najszybciej mogła, pośpieszyła do kuchni.

Minęła parę ładnych chwil, zanim Tsunade doszła do ładu i składu z własnym żołądkiem(przynajmniej na tyle, by mogła gdziekolwiek pójść). W końcu wraz z Shizune jakoś dotarły do teatru. Pod wejściem „tylko dla upoważnionych" stali już Sasuke z baaardzo niezadowoloną miną, Sakura douczająca się tekstu, Ino rozglądająca się po okolicy, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, jedzący coś Chouji, Asuma, Kurenai i Gai, który właśnie udzielał jakichś bardzo-ważnych-i-niezmiernie-przydatnych rad Lee, który notował kazde słowo nauczyciela w notatniczku. Kakashiego jak zwykle nie było na czas.

- Dobra ludzie, wchodzimy. – Tsunade otworzyła stare, drewniane drzwi i po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się wewnątrz. –No to tak. Zaczniemy od przygotowania sali i kostiumów. Niestety przed chwilą dowiedziałam się, że firma, która miała założyć oświetlenie nawaliła i musimy wszystko zrobić sami. Tak więc panowie, do roboty. Panie pójdą ze mną i przygotują garderoby. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie z dziwnymi minami, lecz bez szemrania wykonali polecenia. Panowie, pod przywódctwem znudzonego Shikamaru, zajęli się oświetleniem, a panie w tym samym czasie wraz z Tsunade udały się do garderoby.

- Mam dla was bojowe zadanie. Niektóre z was mogą nie wytrzymać psychicznie, niektóre się zgubić. Ale nie martwcie się. Na pewno wyślemy grupę ratowniczą. – powiedziała poważnym głosem pani reżyser. – Wejdźcie proszę do garderoby i ją posprzątajcie.

Dziewczyny padły z wrażenia, a gdy już się pozbierały zabrały się do roboty. Kilka godzin ciężkiej pracy bardzo się opłaciło. Wszystko lśniło.

- Słuchajcie. Świetnie się spisaliście. – powiedziała Tsunade. - Nie zdążymy jednak zrobić próby generalnej, musicie się jeszcze przebrać i trzeba was ucharakteryzować, ech... Mam nadzieję, że nauczyliście się tekstu. Tak go wczoraj przerobiłam, że nie powinniście mieć kłopotów z zapamiętaniem.

- Tak, umiemy tekst. – powiedzieli wszyscy zgodnym chórem(przynajmniej tak to wyglądało w oczach Tsunade:))

- To szybko idźcie się przebrać.

Do starego teatru powoli zaczęli przybywać wszyscy chętni. Oświetlenie działało jak należy, a po różnego rodzaju insektach nie było nawet śladu, no nie licząc pogryzionej gdzieniegdzie przez szczury podłogi.

"Cudownie! Wszystko idzie jak z płatka! "– cieszyła się Tsunade popijając soczek jabłkowy z procentami dla niepoznaki nalany do bidonu z napisem „Herbata".

- Tsunade-sama, pragnę zameldować, że rozdałam wszystkim mikroporty. – uśmiechnęła się Shizune.

- To świetnie, zaczynamy. – pani reżyser wzięła dużego łyka swojej „herbatki".

Emocje sięgały zenitu, a wszyscy aktorzy nerwowo powtarzali swoje kwestie. Tylko Sasuke siedział spokojnie pod ścianą i wyglądał jakby miał ochotę zaraz uciec.

CDN...


	3. Chapter 3

Światła zgasły, a publiczność skończyła gadać i dla odmiany zaczęła szeleścić różnego rodzaju chrupkami czy paluszkami. Pierwszy na scenę wszedł Shino i bezbłędnie wygłosił Prolog. Tsunade nieco zmodyfikowała go, aby pasował do streszczenia i wykreśliła większość zdań, aby nie spoilerować.

SHINO-NARRATOR:

Dwa wielkie domy w uroczej Weronie,

Równie słynące z bogactwa i chwały,

Co dzień po mordzie się lały,

Obywatelskie ryje rozkwaszając w betonie.

(dwa ostatnie wersy to inwencja Tsunade, bo tekst wydawał jej się nudny i jakiś taki niezrozumiały.)

Tak nasza historia się rozpoczyna,

Opowieść, co łzy z oczu wyciska

O miłości cierpiącej z powody nazwiska

Niech w górę pójdzie kurtyna!

_(Shino wyszedł i odsłoniono scenę, na której stały już Hinata i Ino.)_

HINATA – PANI KAPULET:

Te, niania, kaj wcięło mojego dzieciaka?

(Kwestia Hinaty zabrzmiała nieco dziwnie. Jak na nią, to chyba było zbyt mocne.)

INO – NIANIA:

Osz pierona, kurde no... już ją wołam! Hej Wielkoczoła!

„Chwila!" – pomyślała Tenten, która była suflerem z mikroportem na uchu. – Tu nie ma żadnego „Wielkoczoła!"

_Tymczasem na scenę weszła Sakura._

SAKURA-JULIA:

Czego chcesz małpo jedna, znaczy nianiu?

INO-NIANIA:

Matka cię woła, ty bękarcie.

TENTEN – SUFLER:

Hej, Ino tu nie ma żadnego „bękarcie"!

INO:

Cicho...

SAKURA-JULIA:

To po co ty się odzywasz? Rany... no jestem, jestem.

HINATA-PANI KAPULET:

Słuchaj Julcia, chodzi o to, że masz się hajtnąć z takim tam jednym kolesiem, co się Paryż nazywa.

TENTEN – SUFLER:

Nie Paryż tylko Parys, Hinata, powiedz Parys!Paryż to miasto!

HINATA –PANI KAPULET:

Parys, Paryż to miasto! Miasto... eeeee... do którego w podróż poślubna pojedziecie...

SAKURA-JULIA:

Super! A jak ten kolo wygląda?

HINATA-PANI KAPULET

Na balu się dowiesz dziecko.

SAKURA-JULIA:

To super.

INO-NIANIA:

To chodź, trza ci te rude kudły jakoś wyczesać.

TENTEN-SUFLER:

Ino! Miałaś powiedzieć: To chodźmy się przygotować drogie dziecię, toż toć masz dzisiaj jak anioł wyglądać!

INO_(do mikroportu):_

Szczegóły...

SAKURA-JULIA_(kopiąc Nianię w nogę)_:

Zatem chodźmy małpo jedna!

TENTEN-SUFLER:

Sakura! Ty też! Tam nie ma... aaaa... z resztą... - jęknęła ze zrezygnowaniem.

Wszystkie 3 panie wyszły. Małe ściemnienie. Po chwili światła znów się zapalają, w tle słychać muzykę, po scenie przechadza się multum kage-bunshinów Naruto poprzebieranych za różnych ludzi, którzy robią tzw. tło. W tłumie przechadzają się Sakura-Julia, Neji-Pan Kapulet, Hinata-Pani Kapulet, Ino-Niania, Sasuke-Romeo, Lee-Parys, Naruto-Tybalt, Merkucjo-Shikamaru, Kiba-Benvolio. Pierwszy zaczyna Neji.

NEJI-PAN KAPULET:

A więc drogi Parysie, podoba ci się moja córka? Jak nie to w ryj!

LEE-PARYS:

Jest cudownaaaa...(ta kwestia wyszła mu nadzwyczaj dobrze.)

NEJI-PAN KAPULET_(patrząc w stronę Sasuke-Romea, wodzącego po sali znudzonymi oczyma)_:

Ty, Na...aaaaa... znaczy Tybalcie, co to za ziom pod słupem, co się takim napalonym wzrokiem wpatruje w moją córkę?

NARUTO-TYBALT:

Toż to Romeo. Ten głupi Romeo, syn twego wroga, panie.

NEJI-PAN KAPULET:

Co!

(w tym momencie, aby było bardziej dramatycznie Tsunade kazała Nejiemu uaktywnić Byakugana, co chłopak posłusznie zrobił)

Dajcie mi moje kunaie! Zabiję gnoja!

NARUTO-TYBALT:

Nie panie! Wynajmijmy do tego lepiej jakichś shinobi. Najlepiej tych z Konoha-gakure! Będzie szybko, tanio i skutecznie. Skontaktujemy się z piękną i...

TENTEN-SUFLER:

Młodą, kreatywną, odważną, silną i przedsiębiorczą Tsunade-sama!

NAUTO-TYBALT:

i... silną Tsunade-no-baa-chan...znaczy Tsunade-sama!

LEE-PARYS:

Tak! Skontaktować się z nią można telefonicznie pod numerem telefonu: 0-7000-66-666, albo wysyłając sms'a na numer 7373 o treści: POMOC. Można tez napisać mail'a do wielkiej Hokage-sama na adres: sweetgamblerbuziaczek.kg.

NEJI-PAN KAPULET:

Tak! Zróbmy więc tak!

(cała trójka wychodzi)

SASUKE-ROMEO_(do Sakury- Julii, trzymając w jednej ręce kartę z tekstem, na który cały czas zerka – nie chciało mu się uczyć w domu, bo stwierdził, że to głupota)_:

Eeee...

(zaczyna czytać pierwszy raz swoje kwestie)

Pani... pozwolisz, że porwę cię do ta...ńca...(biedny Sasuke)

SAKURA-JULIA:

Ależ oczywiście!

(chwyta mocno Sasuke za rękę i odchodzi od Ino, a następnie zaczynają tańczyć, przytulańca – tzn. Sakura przytula się do Sasuke, a ten robi zdegustowaną minę i ledwo ją dotyka; nagle jeden z klonów Naruto obija się mocno o Sasuke, któremu się ręce ześlizgują na tyłek Sakury; klon wybucha i zostaje po nim tylko kostium)

Ach! Sa... Romeo!

SASUKE-ROMEO_(szepce do Sakury)_:

To przez Naruto

„Naruto! Gnoju! Zabiję cię potem!"(dodaje w myślach)

(Obserwująca wszystko, zazdrosna Ino, postanawia wkroczyć do akcji)

INO-NIANIA:

Odbijany!

(popychając Sakurę na jakiegoś klona Naruto, który wybucha tuż przed podłogą, a różowowłosa szoruje twarzą po parkiecie)

SAKURA-JULIA_(wkurzona na maska)_:

Odbijany!

(z całej siły uderza pięścią w Ino, która leci ładne parę metrów za kulisy. Zdegustowany Sasuke odsuwa się na parę kroków i chowa się za wysoką kolumnę. Sakura idzie za nim i obydwoje znikają z oczu widowni za ową kolumną.)

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Ach pani! Twe usta jak shinobi Konohy! Dzięki nim wyzbywam się wszystkich swoich kłopotów! One lekiem na wszystko, co złe! Daj mi swych ust!

SAKURA-JULIA:

Panie! Nie tak natarczywie! Mych ust starczy dla ciebie jak shinobi Konohy dla wszystkich chętnych!

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Cmok, cmok, cmok!

_(udaje odgłosy całowania, co nie za bardzo mu wychodzi… no ale nic nie szkodzi, tzn. widzowie i tak wiedzą o co chodzi; Sakura z niezadowoloną miną patrzy w stronę Tsunade, która tylko wzrusza ramionami z niewinną miną)_

_W międzyczasie na scenie kręcą się klony Naruto, których większość się już zdematerializowała z wielkim „puff!", te co zostały tańczą z Merkucjo-Shikamaru i Benvolio-Kibą._

_Ściemnienie. Po chwili następuje kolejna odsłona. Noc. Balkon Julii. Sakura-Julia siedzi na balustradzie i obserwuje księżyc._

SASUKE-ROMEO_(nadal czytając z kartki)_:

Ach! Widzę!

_(włącza Sharingan) _

Widzę każdy twój ruch, o pani! Tyś jak pączek pięknego kwiatu(boziuuuu... Tsunade-sama, coś ty piła? – dodaje w myślach)! Pozwól mi być twym słońcem i zobaczyć jak rozkwitasz! O zacna Julio! Bądź moją żoną (ja to powiedziałem! Rany... jak ja się w to dałem wrobić? – klął w duszy Uchiha)!

SAKURA-JULIA:

Dobra, chodź tu! Rodziców w domu niema, z gośćmi rzygają, znaczy się żegnają!

SASUKE-ROMEO_(wchodzi po wieży za pomocą chakry i po chwili wskakuje na balkonik Julii)_:

Pani! Z bliska jeszcześ piękniejsza!

SAKURA-JULIA:

A jak!

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Ach pani! Pozwól, że wezmę cię w ramiona (kurde... chyba wyrzucę tę kartkę) i...

_(nie dokańcza)_

SAKURA-JULIA_(obejmując Sasuke, wbrew jego woli)_:

Ach panie! Pragnę być twoją, lecz nienawiść naszych ojców grubym nas murem odgradza!

SASUKE-ROMEO_(patrzy na kartę, a następnie robi z niej małą kuleczkę i wyrzuca)_:

Tak? Eee... no to szkoda, miło...byy...

_(tutaj Sasuke napotyka wściekły wzrok Tsunade, której zaczyna para z uszu wychodzić...pani Hokage wygląda naprawdę strasznie)_

...to może ja przyjdę jutro?

_(uśmiecha się głupio)_

SAKURA-JULIA_(zupełnie ignorując poprzednią wypowiedź)_:

Panie! Przysięgnij, że wrócisz i nie zostawisz mnie z dzieckiem, na które nie będziesz potem płacił alimentów, a przez co będę musiała zatrudnić w promocyjnej cenie shinobi z Konohy, którzy skutecznie będą cię ścigać i ściągać długi, aż w końcu skończysz jako śmieciarz, jedzący jedynie ramen na wynos po nowej, niższej cenie!

W tym momencie Shizune pytająco spojrzała na Tsunade, która pomachała jej jakąś umową przed nosem(na umowie: 10.000 zł + skrzynka polskiej wódki za reklamę mojego sklepu, podpisano :szef Ichiraku Ramen)

SASUKE-ROMEO:

No to ci przysięgam, że wrócę i się hajtniemy, zadowolona?

SAKURA-JULIA_(puszcza Sasuke, wyciąga jakieś papiery i mówi)_:

Dobra. Podpisz tu, tu, i tu.

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Niech ci będzie.

INO-NIANIA_(która wychodzi na balkonik)_:

Ty małolata! Spać!

SAKURA-JULIA:

A siedź cicho. Nie wiedzisz, że zajęta jestm?

INO-NIANIA_(ignorując Sakurę)_:

Ach! Panie Romeo! Ona nawet nie potrafi powiedzieć tego, co ja potrafię ci zrobić! I to dobrze zrobić!

_(macha rzęsami)_

SAKURA-JULIA:

Niani już dziękujemy, dziękujemy...

_(popycha ją do wyjścia)_

INO-NIANIA:

A idź się utop!

_(zaczynają się nawzajem przepychać; Sasuke patrzy na to wszystko z zdegustowaną miną)_

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Bądź gotowa jutro o północy, pani! Przybędę po...

_(w tym momencie Ino niechcący popycha Sasuke, który niestety z braku miejsca nie jest w stanie zrobić uniku i wypada za barierkę; światła przygasają)_

...ciebieeeeeeee...!

_(łup! Sasuke zleciał; nastaje kompletna ciemność)_

Następna scena. Na niby-ulicznym placu stoją Kiba-Benvolio, Shikamaru-Merkucji, Sasuke-Romeo. Nagle wychodzi Naruto-Tybalt.

NARUTO-TYBALT _(do siebie)_:

Nie... nie wytrzymam

_(patrzy na Romea)_

...nienawidzę cię...

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Coś mówiłeś młotku?

NARUTO-TYBALT:

Niech cię diabli Sasuke!

TENTEN-SUFLER:

Naruto! Nie Sasuke tylko Romeo! Ro-me-o!

NARUTO-TYBALT:

Romeo! Ro-me-o!

_(powtarza tępo)_

SASUKE-ROMEO_(zaczyna czytać z kartki)_:

Nie kłóćmy siee-eee...(sam nie wierzy w to, co właśnie powiedział)

NARUTO-TYBALT:

Walcz ze mną o honor i Sakurę-chan!

_(wyjmuje drewnianą katanę)_

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Nie ma sprawy młotku! Zawalczę z tobą, ale o honor! Sakura mi niepotrzebna...

_(w tym momencie Kiba kopie Sasuke w nogę i kręci przecząco głową)_

KIBA- BENVOLIO_(szeptem do Sasuke)_:

Nie teraz.

SASUKE-ROMEO_(zgrzyta zębami)_:

SHIKAMARU-MERKUCJO_(znudzonym głosem)_:

Eeee.. ta zniewaga krwi wymaga... walczmy Tybalcie... mendoukse...

NARUTO-TYBALT_(nieco zdziwiony, bo zgubił akurat tą kartkę)_:

Eee... to...

TENTEN-SUFLER:

Naruto! Powiedz, że się zgadzasz! Masz go zabić!

NARUTO-TYBALT:

Eee... no dobra...

Shikamaru leniwie wyciąga drewnianą katanę i zaczynają udawaną walkę, w wyniku której Merkucjo pada zabity. Sasuke-Romeo klęka przy „przyjacielu".

SHIKAMARU-MERKUCJO:

Ach...

_(umiera)_

_Sasuke patrzy na Kibę, który kiwa głowa_.

KIBA- BENVOLIO_(szepce)_:

Teraz!

_Sasuke-Romeo wstaje z zadowoloną miną._

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Czekałem na to! Ha! Walczmy młotku!

NARUTO-TYBALT:

He! Ja też!

_Sasuke wyjmuje drewnianą katanę i zaczynają walczyć. Nagle Naruto wali Sasuke kataną po głowie._

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Ty!

_(Zdenerwowany Uchiha wyrzuca rekwizyt i wymierza porządny prawy sierpowy w twarz Naruto, który się przewraca. Uchiha uaktywnia Sharingan. Zaczynają się bić na pięści. Po chwili odskakują od siebie na parę metrów. Naruto tworzy klona, Sasuke zaczyna układać ręce w pieczęcie...)_

SASUKE-ROMEO_(w jego ręce pojawia się chidori)_:

NARUTOOOO!

NARUTO-TYBALT_(w jego ręce pojawia się rasengan)_:

SASUKEEEEE!

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Chidoriii!

NARUTO-TYBALT:

Rasengan!

_Następuje starcie dwóch potężnych technik. Widownia z całych sił trzyma się siedzeń, aby nie odfrunąć._

_Po chwili wszystko się uspokaja i zapada cisza jak makiem zasiał. Naruto leży w kałuży czerwonej farby, nad nim stoi Sasuke, otoczony resztkami dekoracji. Nagle coś zaczyna trzeszczeć i tuż obok Sasuke spada reflektor z wielkim hukiem._

SASUKE-ROMEO_(czyta z kartki, zadowolony jak jasna cholera)_:

Cóż me ręce uczyniły?

_(zaczyna się cicho śmiać)_

Och... biada mi, biada...

_(śmieje się jak opętany)_

... drogę do ukocha... eee...

_(tutaj napotyka wzrok wściekłej Tsunade)_

... do Julii... szabla mi odcięła... na wygnanie mi udać się trzeba!

NARUTO-TYBALT_(półgłosem do Sasuke)_:

... co ci odcięła? Ptaszka? Nie martw się, niewielka strata...

_W tym momencie światła gasną. Z ciemności słychać jakiś dziwny odgłos, a potem tylko niezidentyfikowany jęk Naruto, brzmiący jak : „Zabiję cię Sasuke... moje jajka..."_

_Na scenę wychodzi Shino:_

SHINO-NARRATOR:

Zapraszamy na drugą część spektaklu po przerwie.

CDN...


	4. Chapter 4

To już na (nie)szczęście ostatnia cześć tego zwariowanego fica.

* * *

Widownia udaje się w kierunku kibla i barku. W tym czasie za kulisami Tsunade ochrzania swoich aktorów. 

- Kurdee... Sakura, Ino! Skończcie zmieniać tekst! Sasuke, to samo się tyczy ciebie, jak się nie nauczyłeś, to przynajmniej czytaj porządnie te swoje kwestie! Poza tym, co to miało być z tym pojedynkiem, Naruto, Sasuke! Dekorację rozwaliliście! Kurdeeee! Naprawcie mi to, ale już!

- Ale to wszystko wina Sasuke... – próbował bronić się Naruto, który trzymał się jeszcze za bolące miejsce.

- Sam zacząłeś młotku. – odciął się Uchiha.

- Skończcie się kłócić i naprawcie, to, co żeście popsuli! – warknęła Tsunade i łyknęła sobie „herbatki".

Naruto zrobił kilka bunshinów i zaczął naprawiać szkody. Sasuke po cichaczu poszedł do garderoby i olał Uzumakiego. Po drodze jakoś tak zachciało mu się pić, więc przeszukał swoje rzeczy w nadziei na znalezienie jakichkolwiek pieniędzy. Niestety okazało się, że nic nie ma, zatem postanowił przejść się i spytać, czy ktoś nie ma czegoś do picia. Do Tsunade nawet wolał się nie zbliżać, więc udał się wprost do żeńskiej garderoby. Gdy już stał pod drzwiami zapukał dwa razy i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka.

- Sa... – zatkało go. Sakura stała na środku pomieszczenia w samej halce.

- Sasuke-kun! .

- Eee... sorrryyyy... – chłopak momentalnie się odwrócił. – Ja tylko chciałem się spytać czy coś do picia tu jest...

- Sakura szybko ubrała na siebie jakiś szlafrok (w pomieszczeniu było pełno różnorakich ubrań)

- Ooo... tu jest jakiś sok. – wzięła do ręki litrowy karton, stojący przy ścianie i podała go chłopakowi.

- Dzięki... – wymamrotał i wziąwszy to, po co przyszedł, szybko opuścił garderobę.

„Następnym razem poczekam na „proszę"..." – pomyślał nieco zmieszany i wypił sok. – „Kurde... Sakura w bieliźnie... matko... w co ja się wpakowałem..."

- Tymczasem Naruto uprzątnął wszystko i postanowił zameldować o tym Tsunade.

- Tsunade-no –baa-chan! – zawołał. – Skończyłem!

- Przestań mnie nazywać babcią! – warknęła kobieta. – Zawołaj Sakurę, bo zaraz się przerwa skończy, a teraz jej scena.

- Co jej? – spytał blondyn, stojącej obok Shizune, która uśmiechnęła się głupio.

- Nie ważne... – pomachała ręką tamta.

Po chwili wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik i zaczęła się druga część przedstawienia. Na środku sceny stało wielkie łóżko, na który siedziała Sakura.

SAKURA-JULIA:

Ach mój ukochany, droga do nieba została nam zamknięta... Parysowi ma być poślubiona... prędzej skonam ni jeżeli oddam mu serce... ach Romeo, Romeo... ten specyfik

_(tu wyjmuje jakiś flakonik)_

wedle słów wysłannika bożego, Brata Laurentego ma fałszywą śmiercią zniewolić me ciało, bym potem tylko jako twoja obudzić się mogła...

_(unosi flakonik do góry)_

... pełne obaw me serce, lecz twe zdrowie piję najdroższy, dla ciebie nawet śmierć mi nie straszna!

_(wypija zwartość buteleczki i pada na łóżko)_

Ściemnienie. Na scenę wychodzi Shino-Narrator.

SHINO-NARRATOR:

Romeo dowiedziawszy się o śmierci swej Julii przybył do Werony. Gnany smutkiem i rozpaczą do Aptekarza skierował swe kroki i o truciznę wyprosiwszy, ostatnie swe tchnienie u boku ukochanej wydać pragnie, nie wie nieszczęsny, że trucizna tylko snem okryła jej powieki.

Na łożu wysłanym jakimś prześcieradłem leży Sakura-Julia ubrana w jakąś białą sukienkę, wszędzie stoją białe kwiaty. Jednym słowem bielutko...

SASUKE-ROMEO_(który w ostatniej chwili się znalazł, szukany po całym budynku teatru przez hordę klonów Naruto)_:

_(klęka przy Julii, wypchany na scenę przez Tsunade)_

Julio...

_(zaczyna czytać z kartki)_

... tyś nawet teraz w objęciach śmierci taka piękna...

_(wyjmuje truciznę)_

ten flakon połączy nas na wieki...

_(pod nogi Romea spada shuriken)_

To shinobi Konohy! Skuteczni i do wynajęci w przyzwoitej cenie, lecz nie martw się ukochana, idę już do ciebie!

_(wypija zawartość buteleczki)_

... Ach... Słowny Aptekarzu... Napój skutkuje! Całując...

_(tu przybliża się do Sakury, ale nagle traci równowagę i wpada twarzą między jej biust)_

...umieram!

_(Sasuke zaczyna się z leksza dusić...)_

SAKURA-JULIA_(budzi się i podnosi, a głowa Romea spada jej na kolana, Sasuke bierze głęboki wdech)_:

Cóż to...

_(patrzy z zdziwiona na Sasuke)_

... Romeo...

_(zauważa flakon po truciźnie)_

... śmierć mi cię ukradła... niedobry... wszystko sam wypiłeś i nic mi nie zostawiłeś...

SASUKE-ROMEO_(szeptem do Sakury)_:

Nieprawda! Tam jeszcze zostało trochę tego sokuu... dobry jest...

_(uśmiecha się trochę głupio)_

SAKURA-JULIA_(szeptem do Sasuke)_:

Nie o to chodzi...

_(dalej do widowni)_

Pocałuję usta, kroplę na nich znajdę – Kropla ta moją będzie zbawicielką.

_(kładzie na poduszce Sasuke i przybliża się do niego, włosy zasłaniają ich twarze)_

Twe usta ciepłe!

_(zza sceny wylatuje drugi shuriken i wbija się w podłogę)_

Ach! Czas nagli! Och sztylet!

_(wyjmuje kunaia z paska Romea)_

Szczęśliwy sztylecie, tu pochwa twoja!

_(udaje, że przebija się kunaiem i pada na łóżko obok Romea, w tle rochodzi się jakaś smutna muzyczka)_

SASUKE_(szeptem do Sakury)_:

To koniec?

SAKURA_(szeptem do Sasuke)_:

No.

SASUKE

Taki denny?

SAKURA:

No.

SASUKE:

Ja pi...!

SAKURA:

Sasuke-kun?

_Nagle Sasuke-Romeo podnosi się z łóżka i chwyta na ręce Julię._

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Aaaargh! Nie pozwolę, aby to się tak skończyło!(biedakowi przypomniała się rodzinna tragedia i poczuł, że nie chce dopuścić do następnej - dziwnym trafem jakoś mu się ubzdurało, że Sakura naprawdę sie przebiła tym kunaiem...)

_(Tsunade spada z krzesła.)_

SASUKE-ROMEO:

Idziemy do Tsunade-sama cię wyleczyć! Aaargh! Nie cierpię smutnych zakończeń!

_Sasuke-Romeo wybiega z sceny z dzikim okrzykiem „Zabiję cię Itachi! Lubię żelowe misie-pysie!" Nagle uderza na pół otwarte drzi, ląduje z łoskotem na podłodze, uderza głową Sakury w ścianę (Sakura traci przytomność), ale zaraz się podnosi i twardo biegnie w kierunku siedziby Hokage. Nie zauważa, że właśnie przebiegł obok Tsunade...  
_

Nagle za kulisami słuchać „puff" i w niewielkim dymku pojawia się Kakashi.

- Witam wszystkich! Coś mnie ominęło? – pytał wesoło i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu; Tsunad leżała pod stołem, przy którym siedziała, Shizune próbuje ją jakoś ocucić, a Naruto wżera ramem, a gdy kończy, wstaje i biegnie za Sasuke. Wszyscy inni fiknęli, tylko jeden jedyny Shino zachował zimną krew i wyszedł na scenę:

SHINO-NARRATOR:

I żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

_Cisza, nikt nie klaszcze, wszyscy gapią się jak ryby na Robaczka._

SHINO-NARRATOR:

Przy okazji w imieniu swoim i wszystkich shinobi Konohy chciałbym życzyć pokoju na świecie.

_Widownia zaczyna klaskać, gwizdać i piszczeć, na scenę sypią się kwiaty._

EPILOG:

Tsunade stwierdziła, że wszystko byłoby super, gdyby ktoś jej nie gwizdnął karton z wódką z soczkiem, którym chciała zaleczyć jakoś ten cały stres związany z przedstawieniem(a który dla niepoznaki przelewała potem do bidonu z napisem „Herbata"). Postanowiła też, że następnym razem zrobi jakieś zawody sportowe czy coś, bo z ninja to żadni aktorzy...

Sasuke i Sakura zniknęli gdzieś na cały dzień i nikt nie wiedział, co robili, ani co tak właściwie odbiło nagle Sasuke. Sakura odmawiała wszelkich komentarzy na temat tamtego dnia, a Sasuke twierdził, że niczego nie pamięta, a Naruto mówi, że grali we troje grali w bierki w pobliskim parku, a potem poszli na ramen, a potem... eee... tutaj i Naruto odmawia dalszych komentarzy.

Po pemierze sztuki wzrosło zainteresowanie usługami shinobi z Konohy, a Ichiraku Ramen zyskało nowych klientów.

KONIEC

W tekście wykorzystałam:

Fragmenty sztuki William 'a Shakespeare's pt. „Romeo i Julia"

Pewien motyw z "Miss Agent"

Fragment z „Zemsty" Aleksandra Fredro.

Pewien tekst z reklamy gum do żucia Orbit.


End file.
